The Story of the Second Five by Lia Skye-Storm
by SuperminionXD
Summary: Sequel to The Story of my Life by Lia Skye, a few months later the Fantastic Five are called on a mission, and the children, Lia, Lucie, Jo and Amy, are left with the only person available, Heather/Psy-girl's 20 year old brother, 'J' aka Flick, trouble ensues as Amy begins to develop her powers, and what do the children do when they realise their parents aren't coming back…
1. Recap

**Here is a character recap, just to make sure you know the characters a bit better before we continue. So without further ado…**

**SuperminionXD**

**Here are all the OC's I have in age order:**

* * *

**Name: Heather Violet Jones**

**Age in this story: 27**

**Birthday: 29****th**** July (Yes I give my characters birthdays, it's not strange, at all. I don't know about years though since I'm not sure how the years go in the films)**

**Appearance: Average height, Jaw length purple Hair and Purple eyes that turn yellow when she uses her telekinesis**

**Codename: Psy-girl**

**Powers: Telepathy and Telekinesis**

**Costume: normal 'Fantastic suit'**

**Relations: Brother- J, Mother deceased, Father missing**

**Bio: Member of Fantastic 5 (in my world) phobia of crowds, agrivated by her telepathy, friends with both Spiderman and Peter Parker, but she is the only one who knows they're the same. Genius at physics and computer stuff but not practical. Rather clumsy.**

* * *

**Ok next…**

**Name: James "J" Andrew Jones**

**Age in this story: 20**

**Birthday: 22****nd**** May**

**Appearance: Relatavely tall, messy blonde hair and brown eyes**

**Codename: Flick**

**Powers: Teleportation and intangibility**

**Costume: Primarily bright green with dark blue stripes that run from the inside of his wrists to the outside of his ankles, a yellow spark motif on his chest and green gloves and boots**

**Relations: See above, Heather Jones**

**Bio: Idolises Spiderman and the members of the Fantastic 5, minus his sister but especially Jonny. Obsessed with superheroes and comics, to the extent that he went on a quest to gain powers at the age of 10 (See 'How to get Superpowers: The Official Guide by James Jones' for details on that)**

* * *

**Now for the children… still in age order… there will be a new section on whether they can control their powers**

**Name: Lianne "Lia" Marie Skye-Storm**

**Age in this story: 10**

**Birthday: 15****th**** March**

**Appearance: Small for her age, curly brown hair that goes down to a third down her back, usually worn in a single plait at the back, bright blue eyes**

**Codename: Flame Pearl, nickname 'Pearly'**

**Powers: Fire and can turn her skin into a virtually indestructible alloy with the appearance of pearl, not both at the same time though**

**Control: Can control her fire and phase in and out of her Pearl form on demand but has trouble flying on her own**

**Costume: Mainly blue with stripes like J's down each side only hers are white and a picture of a pearl that is on fire on the chest**

**Relations: Father- Jonny Storm, Mother- Linda Skye (Deceased) recognises most characters other than her cousins as Aunts or Uncles**

**Bio: Generally hyper, loves flying and the colours yellow and orange.**

* * *

**Moving on…**

**Name: Lucia "Lucie" Von Doom/Richards (Originally known as L.U.C.I.A., Lifelike Undercover Cloned Intelligence Automation, when created by Doom to spy on Lia)**

**Age in story: 10**

**Birthday: real birthday unknown, uses the 15****th**** March, the date used all her identity stuff forged originally by Dr Doom, believed to be for the purpose of identifying with Lia and aiding her spying**

**Appearance: Even smaller than Lia, Jaw length Black hair with a straight fringe and bright blue eyes identical to Lia's**

**Codename: Sparkle**

**Powers: absorbs and dispels electricity, often stored as a layer of sparks on her skin, hence Sparkle**

**Control: mostly in control but sometimes electrocutes people by accident**

**Costume: A long sleeved sparkly Leotard with light grey tights and ballet shoes**

**Relations: Genetic amalgamation of Victor Von Doom and Sue Storm, views them as her parents and Reed and Sue's children as her siblings, the others as Aunts and Uncles, best friends/cousins with Lia.**

**Bio: not as Hyper as Lia but tends to join whatever she's doing, generally they are inseparable, slightly nervous and not very trusting due to the fact that she was used as a tool for several years by her 'Father' Dr Doom against Lia, tends to hide behind her friend but fights if she or her siblings are threatened**

* * *

**Onwards…**

**Name: Joseph "Jo" Edward Richards**

**Age in this story: 6**

**Birthday: 21****st**** August**

**Appearance: Light brown hair in a schoolboy type style and pale blue eyes, tall for his age so that he is almost the same height as Lia**

**Codename: Invisible Boy**

**Powers: Inherited his Mother's powers**

**Control: Can turn invisible on demand but will only stay that way if not distracted, force fields are as yet uncontrollable, often used as a reflex as shown in Chapter 7 of TSOMLBLS**

**Costume: Dark grey with a white Z slashed diagonally across his entire chest**

**Relations: Parents- Reed and Sue, Sister- Amy and Half-sister- Lucie and Cousin- Lia, others are viewed as Uncles and Aunts**

**Bio: Immature for his age, enjoys imaginary games involving defeating 'bad guys' like his parents, loves to be chased by anyone who will chase him. Has a lisp, which I write phonetically. Finds his Invisibility a source of great amusement, will often stand and look as his hand, giggling insanely as he pops in and out of existence, also likes to play hide and seek due to his obvious advantage, but not with Heather because she cheats by sensing him with her telepathy.**

* * *

**And lastly…**

**Name: Amy Alice Richards**

**Age in this story: 3**

**Birthday: 19****th**** February**

**Appearance: Averagely sized for her age, blonde hair that goes below her shoulders but is normally worn in bunches, her eyes are dark grey-brown**

**Codename: yet to be revealed**

**Powers: Ditto but has inherited her Father's intelligence**

**Control: N/A**

**Costume: Purple with a stylised circle-shaped pink letter (See Codename) on the chest**

**Relations: See Jo**

**Bio: Shy, doesn't like new people tends to follow her brother and participate in his games but sometimes prefers to hide behind her parents' legs. Rather mature for her age but rarely shows it as she hardly ever speaks, often draws out what she is trying to explain**

* * *

**So there you have it, all done. The 'Second Five' consist of J, Lia, Lucie, Jo and Amy, suggestions for a team name would be helpful since calling them Second five of the next generation just sounds cliché or weird.**

**Other OCs I may use are Felicity (Fliss) Blossom Cadbury aka Laser, age 22 in this, from my X-men: Evolution story, 'Can someone tell me what on earth is going on?', and Coleen Cameron aka Mist, would be 21, also from The Confused Series but has yet to be introduced.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	2. Antics of a Superhero Family

**Sorry for the wait but here is the first chapter, I hope it is ok. Other than the Fantastic Four I own all the characters, I do not however own Angry Birds, but this does sort of show what my first reaction to it was. Nor do I own the Incredibles, but I still find it a cool film, if you've never watched it you can skip that part since it will make no sense.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

"… there's sandwich fillers in the fridge, if we're not back in time start tea without us, and make sure they're in bed by seven…" Auntie Sue franticly told J as the Five got ready for their mission, I wasn't really paying that much attention though, I was more interested in the bread and cheese that Daddy was holding.

"Jonny, what are you doing?" Auntie Sue asked having apparently finished her explanation.

"I'm showing Lia how to make a cheese toastie!" he explained, I nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Do you have to do it now? We're trying to leave!" she complained.

"Fine! Look I'm stopping!" he showed her, the bread stopped smoking and he handed me the sandwich, "Happy?"

"Thank you Daddy!" I thanked.

"No problem Pearly, now we gotta go save the world!" he exclaimed.

"Actually we're going to investigate seismic activity just outside of town" Auntie Heather pointed out as she walked into the room. "But if it makes you feel better"

"Aww, but that's boring!" he complained, Auntie Heather laughed.

"Not necessarily, we once went to check a warehouse and I ended up in another dimension" She reminded him

"Come on, we're leaving!" Uncle Reed's voice came from the garage.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Auntie Sue asked nervously.

"We'll be fine!" J assured her, "Won't we guys?"

"Yeah! If da bad guys come we ca' zap'em and zap'em an'en'ey'll ne'ber come again!" Jo shouted in excitement, Auntie Sue looked as if this wasn't quite the answer she had been wanting but left regretfully.

"Ok, so you guys just go find something to do and I'll stay here" he said once they were all gone and he promptly slumped on the sofa and began playing on his phone. We all stood there for a while thinking what to do, then Jo ran up and jumped on the sofa next to J.

"Why de birds in da ca'pult?" He asked staring at the small screen.

"Because they're trying to destroy the pigs" J snapped.

"Why?" Jo persisted.

"Because the Pigs stole their eggs" J explained rather grumpily.

"Why?"

"How should I know?" J snapped once more, Lucie and I went to see what it was all about.

"Why are the Pigs green?" Lucie asked, leaning over to see, J sighed, accepting his fate

"No idea" he replied, I frowned in thought then giggled.

"Maybe the eggs were rotten and they got sick!" I exclaimed, J smirked.

"Maybe" he replied, "You lot aren't going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope!" I smiled cheekily; he sighed and put his hands over his eyes.

"One, Two, Three…" he started counting, Jo's eyes immediately light up, realising what he is doing and running off. Lucie and I quickly catch on and take off out of the room "…Five, Six, Severn…"

We all split off into separate rooms, hearing J's counting through the walls.

"…Ten, Eleven, Twelve…"

I dashed into the bathroom and jumped into the empty bath, pulling the shower curtain across so that it screened me.

"…Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen…"

I pressed myself further back towards the shower, hoping that it would make me less visible.

"…Nineteen, Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted at the top of his voice. I froze and tried to breathe as quietly as possible as I heard him search from room to room. The footsteps came up the corridor to the bathroom, and I hadn't heard the noise of anyone else being found. He was going to find me! I pressed myself further back against the shower; unfortunately that was my worst mistake. As my back squashed against the dials, one of them pushed more than the others. The on button. I screamed as the freezing water rained onto me, alerting J of my exact position. The bathroom door opened.

"Ha! Serves you right for trying to hide in the shower" J mocked, "Now turn that thing off and help me find the others"

I pressed the button once more and the shower slowed to a trickle which slowed to a drip and turned off completely. I stood dripping. I did not like being wet. I glared at J and flicked my wet hand at him causing a spray of droplets to hit him.

"Hey!" he protested.

"No mocking" I stated angrily, my flaring temper causing some of the water to evaporate but still leaving me decidedly damp.

"Ok, backing away" he said, backing away, fire being one of the things he couldn't phase through due to it being not actual stuff, just heat. I climbed out of the bath and followed him down the hall; the next room was mine and Lucie's. I looked under the beds while J checked the wardrobe, as J stuck his hand in among the clothes there was a sudden gasp and Lucie popped out.

"We found you! We found you!" I sang and the three of us trooped out of the room, now we only had Jo to find. This was actually easier than one would imagine even if he did turn invisible, since all you had to do was walk remotely near him and he would start giggling. We wandered in and out of the rest of the rooms and sure enough the quiet sniggering directed us under a desk in Uncle Reed's lab.

"Jo" J stated.

"No 's'not!" the disembodied voice replied from under the desk.

"'tis!" Lucie exclaimed, we laughed at his gullibility.

"Aww!" Jo submitted before his unfortunately completely naked form appeared and got out from under the table. Both Jo and I promptly found some clothes, dry ones for me and his picked up from where he had scattered on the floor in his rush to hide and be invisible. We then decided to watch a film, Jo chose The Incredibles since it was his favourite. Mostly because it was about a superhero family like ours, he always said he wanted to be Dash but I kept pointing out that he should be Violet because she has the same powers, he didn't like that idea since he didn't want to be a girl.

Neither Lucie or I had a corresponding character, J didn't either but he said he was way cooler than any cartoon character. We all agreed that Amy was like Jack jack except for the crazy powers at the end and being a girl. We had a small discussion about whether she would actually have powers. We also agreed that J was a way better babysitter than Syndrome or the strange girl, he agreed with that one too. We had all sorts of arguments about the film and different things, like whether Uncle Ben was stronger than Mr Incredible or not, the same with Uncle Reed and Elastigirl, and whether invisibility was a girl's power or not, Jo said not!

When the film was done we all decided we were hungry, and it was nearly teatime so we trooped into the kitchen. J made us all Jam sandwiches and we sat down to eat them, Amy was lifted into her chair. J 'ported to each or our places and deposited a plate of sandwiches in each place, earning several giggles from Jo, and we tucked in.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the length of this chapter but it's only intended as an introduction, next chapter things will actually start happening. If you want you can try and guess which villain captures the Five, I did leave clues and it is an actual villain not an OC one. Hope you enjoy.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	3. Children are supposed to do that, right?

**Hi, by the time you read this I will have just got back from Shropshire, and I will have finished this chapter, well actually that's a given XD. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I will put lots of fluff in! I have approximately 30 minutes till my uncle starts telling me to come downstairs so I will endeavour to write as much as I can XD**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Since I am English, when I say Cookies I mean the big ones with chocolate chips.**

**P.P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my little brother who is turning ten next week, he is partially responsible for both J and Jo and fully the inspiration for Sam (Fliss's Brother in my X-Men: Evolution story) By the way, J is a mix of him, my other younger brother, from whom his name is derived, and partly my imagination for the older version and Jo is a mix between him and my parent's godson who I have known since he was born (they are both adorable, but don't tell him I said that XD) Most of my characters have something in their names to do with who their based on or something about them, for example Jo's first name is my brother's middle name and Heather's name is based around the colour purple, the colour of her hair.**

* * *

When we had finished our sandwiches we all looked expectantly at J.

"Pudding?" Jo asked hopefully, "Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!"

He began chanting.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do!" J relinquished and ported from his chair so he was standing next to the cupboards, he opened the cupboards and began to look inside, "Hmm, let me see, what about… Cookies?"

"Cookies! Cookies!" Jo resumed his chanting.

"Please!" I begged excitedly, even Amy banged her fork on the table. So J brought the tin down from its shelf and proceeded to open it.

"Ok, one for me…" he laid a particularly large cookie in his place, "One for Jo, one for Lia, one for Lucie and… oh"

"What's 'oh'" I asked.

"Have Cookie?" Amy spoke two of her very rare words and looked adorably up at J.

"There isn't any left!" J exclaimed looking forlornly into the wide amber eyes of the child in front of him. "Perhaps we could find you something else?"

"Cookie!" Amy insisted, and with that she dropped her fork deliberately on the floor and pouted.

"Hey! Don't do that!" J protested as he bent to pick up the cutlery piece, he placed it back on the table "There we go now…"

He stopped as he noticed something.

"Where'd my Cookie go?" he asked suspiciously, looking from me to Jo to Lucie, each of us showed our hands with only one cookie. Amy laughed happily, but it couldn't have been her, the cookie had been on the opposite corner of the table, way too far for her to reach. But sure enough, in her hands was the cookie in question, now sporting a large bite-mark. Amy laughed again and looked guilty.

"How Amy get Cookie?" Jo asked, bewildered.

"Have Cookie!" Amy exclaimed, taking another bite.

"But that was mine!" J protested in vain.

"You can have mine?" Lucie offered, holding out her still whole cookie to him.

"That's ok Lucie, you have it" He told her, "I'll find something else"

He had another look in the cupboard before getting out a bowl and helping himself to some Ice cream from the freezer.

"Hey! You can't have ice cream!" I protested.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" he asked lazily while eating his ice cream.

"'Cause we had it for lunch" Lucie explained, "You can't have the same thing twice in one day"

"Who said that?" J asked, still not really paying attention.

"Mummy did" Lucie replied matter of factly, J looked a bit guilty.

"But Auntie Heather doesn't do that though, sometimes she even has ice cream for Breakfast!" I pointed out.

"Heather would!" J laughed at his sister.

"Why not?" Jo asked, still on the topic of double ice cream.

"It's not healthy" Lucie told him, Amy produced a piece of paper on which was drawn a picture that looked suspiciously like a food group diagram I had seen in a text book at school. Though where she got it from I didn't know since the paper and pencils were on the other side of the kitchen.

After that we settled down and finished our cookies, Amy still looking rather smug. I kept on glancing at the door, expecting everyone to return any minute, straining to hear the sound of the Fantasticar's arrival. I didn't.

"Alright, I think it's time you lot got ready for bed" J announced once we were all finished.

"No!" Jo objected, crossing his arms obstinately and pouting at the older boy.

"Yes" J corrected causing the younger boy to pout harder.

"No!" he insisted.

"I think it is, now, Go! Go! Go! Go!" the oldest assumed a dominating posture causing the younger to squeal and run from the room. Both Lucie and I followed and J, looking rather pleased at his success, helped Amy from her seat. I changed into my yellow Pyjamas as Lucie changed into her navy nightie, then we both went to the other room where J and Jo were facing off. Jo was sort of half dressed, he had on his pyjama bottoms but he still wore his normal T-shirt which J was trying to wrestle off his squirming form, the pyjama top ready under one arm. Amy meanwhile was sitting cross legged on the floor, simply watching the battle of wills between her brother and surrogate uncle, wearing a pale pink nightie. Lucie and I joined Amy in her watching as J had now succeeded in removing the t-shirt and Jo was now running around like a headless chicken with his pyjama top covering his head.

Eventually J was able to catch the squealing Jo and put his top on properly, then he turned, with a still squirming Jo under his arm and saw us sitting cross-legged in a row watching.

"You enjoyed that didn't you!" the rather irritated J accused, Lucie looked guilty, Amy had on a rather convincing innocent face, which is probably rather easy when you're three, and I giggled.

"It was funny!" I explained, but he was still a little annoyed.

"Bed. Now." He stated.

"B-but…!" Lucie interjected.

"Now" J insisted firmly.

"W-what about stories!" Lucie exclaimed nervously.

"Ok" J visibly relaxed, "Once upon a time there was a man who was being pestered by four small and annoying children, he was trying to get them to go to bed, but being small and annoying, they wouldn't. So he told them a story and then they all went to sleep and lived happily ever after. The end. Happy now?"

Lucie nodded nervously and Jo had ceased his squirming.

"C'mon Lucie" I said to my friend, yawning tiredly, and we trooped out of the room. We got back to our room and climbed into our beds. I lay there staring into the darkness, why were they not back yet? They said they would be back! It's ok, I'm sure it's ok, they're just busy, I told myself unconvincingly when really in the back of my mind I kept thinking of what horrible things could've happened to them. I tried hard to turn it off and fall asleep but I couldn't so I just lay there with my eyes closed hoping to open them and find it was morning and everyone was ok.

But that didn't happen, what did was that I heard a strange scuffling next to my bed. I opened my eyes to see what it was and screamed. For floating in the darkness, inches from my face, was a face, stretched and distorted. I blinked and it was gone, had I imagined it? I didn't know, but I knew I would never be able to sleep if that 'whatever it was' was creeping around in the darkness. I sat up in bed and flamed on my hand, in the flickering light I saw a forlorn, twisted and broken form in a pink nightdress splayed out across the floor. Yellow hair spilled from the head that seemed twisted the wrong way from the neck. Amy.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lucie asked having been awoken by my scream.

"Go get J, quickly!" I instructed her frantically as I bent over my fallen cousin, careful not to burn her with my hand which was still alight. I squeezed her hand with my other hand; it seemed strange and floppy, as if it didn't have any bones at all. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat but I saw that her chest was moving up and down, so she was alive. In fact the more I looked at her the more it seemed she was not in fact broken, or even hurt, just twisted. I moved her head so it was aligned with her neck and it simply went back into place as if it were never like that.

At that moment Lucie came back in, dragging a half asleep looking J by the hand. He wore a plain green pyjama top and green and white check shorts.

"What's this about? And what happened to sleeping?" He asked sleepily and yawned then reached to the light switch. As the light flooded the room, hurting my eyes and making me blink, he saw Amy's twisted form. "No… No this can't happen, this isn't happening…"

He paced around in panic.

"… What do I do? Umm, she is breathing right?" he asked me, Lucie looked as white as a sheet, I nodded, "Ok, what now? Ah! What do I do?"

J's panicked pacing had obviously woken Jo as he appeared in the doorway, he saw his sister's unconscious form and J's panic but seemed to think it was some sort of game as he ran in a circle and squealed in a way that was reminiscent of J's frantic pacing. I looked back at Amy, now that it was fully light I could see properly, her limbs were not broken, but rather twisted and distorted in a way not dissimilar to Uncle Reed. She shivered and her eyes were glazed and her skin felt warmer than it should be. Then I thought of something, I remembered Mummy had once told me that when I was little I had been rather sick, but then all of a sudden I had gotten better and then all of the strange happenings that I now know to be my powers started happening. That was it! She was getting her powers! Jo had powers like Auntie Sue's so it made sense that she should have Uncle Reed's!

"I know!" I exclaimed, J stopped his pacing abruptly and looked at him, I explained my theory.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that!" he exclaimed once I was done.

"So… She's ok" Lucie looked for clarification, I nodded enthusiastically.

"That's a relief" J sighed, "For a second there I though Heather was actually going to kill me"

Now that we knew that Amy was alright everyone seemed a lot happier, even Jo after the situation was explained to him. But just to be on the safe side we took her to the lab and laid her on a table as a makeshift hospital bed. Lucie 'played nurse' and took her temperature and HERBIE helped us diagnose her with a fever and so we dispatched Jo to fetch flannels which we wetted and put on her forehead and arms. Now all that was left to do was wait for her to cool down. J pulled up a chair and sat next to the makeshift bed and I found another and put it beside him. Lucie climbed onto his lap and we sat and watched Amy's sleeping form. After a while I began to feel sleepy, Jo was already asleep, his arms and legs clamped tightly around J's leg and Lucie was also showing signs of wilting. I shifted in my chair and nestled into his shoulder as I felt sleep wash over me.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWW It's so adorable! I hope you enjoyed that last image as much as I did! And the rest of the chapter as well! I think I did ok for this chapter, but enough about what I think, tell me what you think! Review! PM me! Anything, I want to know! Just to point out I didn't do all of this in the 30 minutes (I'm not that fast XD) just thought you'd want to know XD.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	4. Superheroes DON'T take the Bus!

_**L- Hi! We hijacked the Author notes for this chapter since Superminion hasn't let us in lately, right Lucie?**_

_**Lu- I still don't think this is a good idea**_

_**L-Don't be silly Lucie, it's a great idea**_

_**Jo- Yeah, 'n' if she comes back we'll get her! Bash! Pow! Wham!**_

**(Coughs obviously) you were saying…**

_**L- Nothing *innocent face***_

***tuts* you know that doesn't work on me, you know it's my job to do author notes, you're only supposed to be in the story, you're lucky I'm this lenient!**

_**L- B-but we like it here… *Puppy dog eyes***_

_**J-Hey, Puppy dog eyes is my job!**_

_**H- Seriously J? You're 20 years old, aren't you past the whole 'cute begging' phase.**_

_**J- *Jumps* How did you get here?**_

_**H- Same way you did**_

_**J- Really? I didn't know you could teleport**_

_**H- *glares***_

_**L- anyway, virtual Cookies for the Guest reviewer, 'cause they're awesome and like us being in the author notes! Hey, where'd it go?**_

_**J- Is that a floating Cookie?**_

_***cue hysterical giggling***_

_**All- Jo!**_

_**Jo- Yeth? *Through a mouthful of cookie***_

**That was the reviewer's cookie, not yours. Sorry Guest, I'll get you another XD Anyway, on with the story… oh and I still don't own any of the characters not including the ones I made.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. So you don't get confused, the initials for the author notes are as follows (I've given up on the text changing thing)**

**L= Lia**

**H= Heather**

**J= J (Obviously)**

**Lu= Lucie**

**Jo= well you get it… XD**

**A= Amy (though she doesn't speak much)**

**All unlabelled text is me and text encased in either stars or brackets are actions or expressions.**

**That is all…**

_**L-No it isn't!**_

**I think you'll find it is, now go!**

* * *

Next thing I knew the world seemed to be shaking, I noticed that J had put his arm round me after I fell asleep and that mine and Lucie's head were rested against each other on his chest. I opened my eyes to see that the shaking was in fact Jo tugging violently on J's leg causing the three of us to jog.

"Wha…?" J asked sleepily, shaking his head.

"Look! Look!" Jo chattered excitedly, pointing at the table in front of us where Amy sat, she looked at J as if asking for an explanation.

"You're ok!" J exclaimed, and would've hugged his adoptive niece if it weren't for the fact that Lucie was still asleep on top of him.

"You has powers too!" Jo told Amy, "An' you can help get da bad guys!"

And with that he proceeded to act out how she would defeat the 'bad guys' with numerous 'bangs' and 'pows' and other sound effects. Amy giggled at her brother's antics.

"Are they back yet?" asked Lucie who had just woken up.

"Should be" J replied, "How about first one to find them gets the first pancake?"

Everyone's eyes lit up at this.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Jo cheered before racing out of the room; Amy got off the table by stretching herself to the ground and crawled after him.

"Come on Lucie!" I dragged my half-asleep friend off of J's lap and pulled her out of the room. We looked all around and in and out of every room. But we couldn't find head nor tail of the grown-ups; eventually we congregated in the kitchen where J was opening a pack of microwave pancakes.

"No luck?" he asked, looking worried, we nodded forlornly. "Ok, I propose a Family Meeting"

Lucie suddenly looked stricken.

"Just this family" J amended as he put the plates of pancakes on the table. We sat up on our seats and began eating. Once we were finished the meeting began. "Ok, item number one: the absence of significant older members"

We giggled at his funny 'official' speech. Lucie put her hand up to speak.

"Yes Lucie" J acknowledged in his official sounding voice.

"Does that mean they're not coming back?" she said nervously, biting her lip.

"Da bad guys' got 'em!" Jo gasped dramatically, Amy looked ready to cry.

"If they're not coming then we should go get them!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly" J agreed continuing his act, "As members of the younger generation we have a responsibility to help those that came before us"

I laughed at his acting; it wasn't really very good, just funny. And so the meeting continued.

"Commence operation: Next Generation" J concluded the meeting, I put my hand up.

"I don't like that name" I protested.

"Tough, I'm the oldest, I decide the name" He resolved.

"Can we be ve Fantastic Five 2?" Jo asked hopefully.

"No, because if you put a 5 and a 2 next to each other it's 52, and there isn't fifty two of us, only five, that's… Forty eight too many!" I told him, working out the maths in my head. Jo looked put out, but J soon took care of that.

"First things first: Costumes!" J exclaimed, leading us out of the Kitchen to the lab where there was a large machine. It was a project Auntie Heather had worked on with a friend of hers a couple of months ago: a digital costume maker or DCM as she called it. All you had to do was input your design to a special program she'd written and the machine would make it out of special cloth, they had demonstrated by making a Spiderman costume, though what they did with it I don't know. Since Lucie, J and I already had costumes all we had to do was Amy's and Jo's.

Jo went first, he was of course going to be called the Invisible boy, his costume was dark grey with a white Z slashed across the chest, despite our objections that there was no Z in invisible, it bore a small resemblance to Syndrome's costume from The Incredibles. Amy's was purple with a circular pink e on the chest, since Jo had decided she was to be called Elastigirl. We stood in our costumes and looked expectantly at J.

"So what now?" I asked, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… I didn't really think past this part" he admitted awkwardly, Lucie raised her hand. "Yes Lucie"

He slipped back into his 'official' accent, earning another giggle.

"If we're gunna rescue them, don't we need to know where they are?" She said nervously.

"Precisely!" J exclaimed, "So who knows how to use the computer?"

* * *

**Five minutes later**

"Computer! I Command you to respond!" He shouted at the screen.

"I don't think that's how it works" Lucie piped up timidly.

"Shh! I refuse to be beaten by a Machine!" J insisted, "I don't care if Windows is not responding, just hurry up and do it!"

"Maybe we should…"

"Just do it you stupid computer!" he interrupted, in the commotion a pink gloved hand crept up to the keyboard and typed a sequence of letters. There was a high pitched Beep and a red dot appeared on the map. I followed the arm back to Amy. "I did it! Take that computer! Ha!"

J did a victory dance upon seeing the success, I decided not to point out that it wasn't him at all.

"How we ge' there? We can't fly, wew I can't" Jo asked.

"You're right, and it's too far for me to port even if I could take someone with me" J agreed.

"The Fantasticar?" Lucie suggested.

"No, they took that with them, silly!" I pointed out.

"None of this is helping!" J exclaimed.

"We could jus' get ve bus?" Jo asked hopefully, we all stared at him incredulously.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"I can't believe we're doing this!" J exclaimed, "Superheroes don't take the bus!"

"We could walk if you like?" Lucie said nervously, she didn't like shouting. The driver coughed obviously.

"Can I help you?" he asked, obviously not quite believing his eyes.

"1 adult and four children please" I smiled up at the man who was still looking at us unbelievingly, like J said, Superheroes don't normally take the bus.

"That'll be $27 please" The driver replied, looking incredulously at J. **(I have no idea about dollars so I just found a number that sounded right, I apologise if it makes no sense)**

J paid the driver and we all took our seats, Lucie and I sat next to each other and J sat behind with Jo next to him and Amy on his knee and we sat awkwardly under the disbelieving gazes of the other passengers as the bus pulled away.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the wait, and the length of the chapter but I am kind of running out of things to write about for this story, I think there will just be one more chapter then possibly an epilogue. I will not abandon the characters though, I still have my collection of oneshots, Little Miss Fahrenheit, and they will appear in other stories, including the next chapter of Whispers. I don't have any ideas for a sequel at the moment but you never know. Please don't hate me.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
